The invention relates to a conveyor-belt scraper device having means for maintaining constant surface pressure of the scraper on the conveyor belt.
Known scraper devices usually involve a flat-iron-bar mounting, with a scraper made of rubber or some other elastomer clamped therebetween, the scraper material being pressed against the conveyor belt by means of counterweights secured to a swingably suspended lever arm. When the scraper material has reached a certain degree of wear, and there is a danger of the conveyor belt being damaged by the flat iron bars of the scraper mounting, the clamping screws of the said mounting must be loosened and the remaining scraper material must be adjusted upwardly within the mounting. Since only a relatively small volume of scraper material is available, it is not long before the entire scraper has to be replaced, since there is not enough scraper material left to clamp in the mounting. The fitting of a new scraper to the mounting requires a considerable amount of labor, since the entire scraper device must be removed and dismantled, new scraper material must be cut to fit, and the whole must be re-installed. The use of a much wider, and therefore heavier, strip of scraper material, instead of the relatively narrow strip prescribed, has the disadvantage that the decrease in weight brought about by wear of the scraper material causes the surface pressure induced by the counterweights to increase quickly, the scraping action and wear of the scraper being thus uncontrollably and negatively affected.